Châtiment suprême
by katana 00
Summary: Si vous commettez un acte répréhensible, physique ou moral peu importe, ne pensez pas éluder l'inexorable conséquence qui en découlera : votre châtiment. La sentence, dissuasive de préférence, sera toujours infligée. Un faux pas doit être désagréablement sanctionné. Alors prenez garde, cela peut s'avérer suprêmement retors. J'en suis la preuve vivante.[fic perdue avec clé USB snif]
1. Préambule

**Disclaimer** **:** _J.K. Rowling reste maitresse de son œuvre. Je le jure sur son biblique manuscrit ! Pas moyen d'être punie ainsi. Toutefois, le responsable du délire conté ici est incontestablement mon neurone._

.

 **Note** **:** _Braves lecteurs, vous êtes témoins de deux miracles. Cette ficounette est à chapitres ET achevée. Croyez-moi ce ne fut pas aisé. Pour célébrer dignement ce 8 Août (journée du chat ! véridique), mon esprit a fourmillé d'idées … en vain (une multitude de fichiers fut créée, qui resteront inachevés je le crains). Donc, réjouissez-vous de ce piètre résultat._

 _Joyeux anniversaire mes pervers préférés ! Bonne lecture à tous._

.

.

 **«Châtiment suprême.»**

~Préambule~

.

.

Certains esprits malins vous diront que l'incarcération, surtout lorsqu'il est question d'Azkaban, n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour s'amender de mauvais actes. La rédemption ne mérite pas obligatoirement une punition exemplaire et rude, dans un environnement chaotique. En effet, nombre de prisonniers sortent de cette geôle pire qu'à leur entrée, plus perturbés que jamais. Autant éviter de multiplier les névrosés et préférer, dès lors, une solution plus sournoise. Pardon, ma langue a fourché : plus honorable et civilisée, évidemment.

Pour réprimander, réhabiliter si vous êtes un foutu esprit optimiste, une âme tourmentée ou délinquante, qui aurait dérivée l'espace d'un bref instant, rien de mieux que le divin châtiment suprême. Le Destin, si vous préférez, est un putain de juge fourbe, sans aucune pitié ni scrupule. Pourquoi s'emmerder à sanctionner ? Laissez-le agir à sa guise ! Vous estimez, peut-être, que c'est là une belle foutaise. Détrompez-vous ! Personnellement, je leur donne entièrement raison. Sur quoi je me base pour étayer cette farfelue et excentrique opinion ? Ma propre expérience.

Lors de mon retentissant procès, pour collaboration avec Lord Voldemort, l'ennemi numéro un pour ceux ayant loupé un épisode, un juge, des plus novateurs et avertis, a estimé, dans sa grande mansuétude, qu'un séjour sur le « rocher de la perdition » n'aboutirait à rien de souhaitable. Ma sublime gueule d'ange a du suffisamment l'émouvoir, aux dires des virulentes manchettes à scandales le taxant de vendu aux Sang-Pur, pour éviter d'être qualifié et traité comme délinquant vaurien. Et finalement, être exempté, incompréhensiblement, de l'implacable courroux imaginé par d'obstinés revanchards.

Fidèle à son utopique croyance, une théorie humaniste pour le moins révolutionnaire, l'inspiré homme de loi a décrété, en son âme et conscience, devant l'assemblée d'exécrables vautours, venus se repaitre de mon malheur, je cite : « _Draco Malfoy, être influençable de part son jeune âge, n'a aucunement sa place dans l'asile d'aliénés dégénérés. En conséquence, il est préférable pour son avenir qu'il soit confié aux bons soins du Sauveur. Monsieur Harry Potter, jeune Auror en devenir, saura le garder à l'œil et le reconduire sur le droit chemin. J'ai foi en eux, en cette jeunesse prometteuse. »_.

Sérieux, à pareille tirade, j'ai souri de toutes mes dents. Merlin était généreux envers moi, c'était inespéré. Sauf que l'acéré couperet du destin est tombé, sans que je n'en saisisse toute la portée. L'inflexible Gryffondor serait mon geôlier attitré, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Achevant en une redoutable fraction de seconde mon « insouciante » adolescence. A l'époque, beaucoup ont dénoncé cette parodie de justice à l'annonce d'un verdict trop clément et délétère. Pourtant, cette piteuse sentence me condamne, aujourd'hui encore, à une vie d'honteuses galères !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Après cette minuscule mise-en-bouche, qui me suit ? Ne soyez pas timide, manifestez-vous. Exprimez-vous, ça me fera plaisir. D'autant que j'ai pris sur moi pour parvenir jusqu'au bout du défi. ^^_

 _A toutou bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1

[Merci à Kooki Girl pour me signaler le problème avec le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé car d'autres personnes semblent l'avoir lu. Une galère de plus à mon actif. En ce moment je les collectionne et ça me gave. M'enfin à toutou bientôt.]

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Miaoumerci aux aventureuses, qui ne craignent pas de pénétrer ma folie ! (les guest rendez-vous à la fin ^^) Et si mon côté décalé (original ? pour le coup j'en suis pas persuadée) ne vous dérange pas, voici la suite. Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **«Châtiment suprême.»**

~Chapitre 1~

.

.

Curieux comme vous l'êtes, je suppose que vous désirez connaitre, avidement, mon éprouvant et terrifiant, pour ne pas dire épouvantable !, chemin de croix. Rassurez-vous, je ne porte ni jugement ni critique. Après tout, ce défaut est typiquement humain. Je stoppe de suite toute protestation scandalisée, ou autre manifestation faussement outragée. Pas besoin de minauder hypocritement, ou tricher outrancièrement, sur votre présence en ce lieu. Vous parlementez avec un brillant diplômé de la maison Serpentard, qui fut brièvement inquisiteur perfide par le passé, je vous le rappelle à toutes fins utiles. Donc oui, vous êtes, purement, d'impénitents badauds, doublés de fureteurs en manque de commérages croustillants et autres déchéances malsaines. Assumez !

Revenir ou m'étendre sur la genèse de ma mésaventure, j'entends les malheureux et accablants évènements m'ayant mené jusqu'au ridicule et inapproprié procès, ne mènerait nulle part. Nous perdrions un temps précieux, inutilement. Et Merlin sait combien mon espérance vitale est menacée, puisque je suis entre les redoutables, vicieuses et maléfiques mains d'un Potter hostile et tout puissant ! Pourquoi vos yeux reflètent un scepticisme manifeste ? Assurément, vous estimez que j'extrapole abusivement. Que j'amplifie, outre mesure, pour vous rallier à ma cause. Pauvres incrédules ! Ne vous laissez pas, naïvement, abuser par sa candide face d'innocent ! Cette immonde et infâme ruse le rend d'autant plus fourbe et dangereux. La méfiance envers les sirènes et autres mirages ne vous a-t-elle jamais été inculquée ?

Le prétendument ingénu n'est nullement irréprochable. J'en veux pour preuve qu'il maniait à merveille le fourchelang à Poudlard. Et si vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincus : durant des années, il fut l'hôte privilégié de Voldemort. Si je suis de mauvaise foi ? Ok, seulement d'une infime partie de cette âme sinistre, mais tout de même ! Et puis cessez de m'agacer ou vous irez quérir votre dose de sensationnel ailleurs ! Je suppute, à raison, que tout le monde ici a en mémoire ma délicate enfance. Pas dans le sens raffinée ni même fragile, mais bel et bien difficile, voir laborieuse. Qui ose pouffer mesquinement ? Non, je n'exagère aucunement. J'ai réellement souffert le martyre ! Partagez votre humble et paisible foyer avec le pire des monstres barbares et sanguinaires, ayant de répugnantes et dépravées vues sur votre affriolant et virginal postérieur, et nous en rediscuterons. Bon, je vais finir par perdre le fil si vous m'égarez continuellement.

Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je vais donc vous narrer mon âpre calvaire quotidien auprès de Sieur Potter, grotesquement anobli et érigé au rang de « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ». Sincèrement, n'y voyez là nulle rancœur. Je suis simplement dubitatif. Abasourdi de constater combien les vainqueurs sont congratulés et parés de titres pompeux, idéal pour satisfaire des égos surdimensionnés !, quand l'après guerre demeure aussi lugubre et problématique que la période de conflit. C'est un fait établi, et non une vue étriquée d'un serpentard pris en flagrant délit et devant purger une peine ingrate ! Evidemment, je n'ai pas de quoi me glorifier. Je suis du clan des traitres. Dès lors, le raccourci serait facile : Draco Malfoy est tout bonnement jaloux et envieux du Saint Potter. Si cela vous chante de le croire ! Or, je trouve juste indécent cet étalage de mondanités ronflantes.

Par chance, enfin tout est relatif !, mon bourreau rédempteur a su conserver la tête sur les épaules. Point d'orgueil exubérant ou fierté immodérée avec lui. Toute vanité me sera épargnée, c'est déjà sacrément louable. Pourtant, je le concède sans mauvaise foi, il aurait matière à fanfaronner et exiger la plus débauchée des luxures, si l'on considère son tragique parcours et sa retentissante victoire. Mon objectivité vous épate ? Apprenez que je ne suis ni sot ni aveugle. Légitimement, il serait en droit de prendre sa revanche sur la vie. Malgré tout, il n'en fait rien. Egal à lui-même, Potter se satisfait merveilleusement d'une vulgaire et écœurante simplicité. Comme par exemple sa pittoresque et délabrée petite masure. Bicoque hantée où je suis condamné à demeurer et errer indéfiniment. C'est là le drame ! A contrecœur, je dois faire mon deuil du sublime Manoir Malfoy. Mais je reviendrais sur ce point ultérieurement.

Trêve de politesse et bavardage, je vais me plier à votre attente. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous serez plus conciliants et bienveillants que Blaise Zabini, le cruel au franc-parler, ou Théodore Nott, l'agaçant génie solitaire. Ces deux vipères affranchies, que mon stupéfiant et insoupçonnable côté masochiste considère vaguement comme amis alors même qu'ils ne m'ont jamais prêté allégeance !, se sont royalement et rondement foutu de ma gueule, quand je leur ai narré ma déplorable misère. Pouvais-je, réellement, espérer une quelconque compassion de vils serpentards, insubordonnés et cyniques ? A l'évidence, non. Je conçois, si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurai éventuellement pu, ce n'est là que pure hypothèse !, me moquer légèrement. Railler mollement, sans véritable méchanceté. Le premier doutant de ma parole, je le maudis ou l'exécute d'un impardonnable ! Aucune contestation dans l'assemblée ? Vous êtes de raisonnables personnes, nous allons nous entendre.

Si mon procès fut un beau et retentissant spectacle, un parfait fiasco après mûre réflexion ?, ma sortie n'en fut pas moins houleuse et tapageuse. Sur les marches du tribunal, grouillantes de monde, une insatiable horde de chacals, aux intérêts divergents, me guettait sévèrement. Certains, en quête du scoop les propulsant au sommet de la gloire, me mitraillaient allègrement de flashs et autres questions plus intrusives les unes que les autres. Tandis que d'autres, aussi cupides mais plus voraces et calculateurs, m'alpaguaient prestement et ouvertement, dans l'intention peu louable de me passer la corde au cou. Pas au sens propre ! Subitement, ma condition de paria disparaissait au profit de l'homme à chasser, et séduire, pour ces diablesses foncièrement assoiffées ou démons infiniment concupiscents. Etonnamment, être criminel ou mauvais garçon génère des pulsions d'attraction inouïes, effarantes. Grâce à mon cosmopolite et hétéroclite fan-club, j'ai constaté que ma notoriété et mon sex-appeal étaient incommensurables. Pas que j'en doutais, naturellement !

Hélas, cet improvisé bain de foule, tout à la fois revigorant et fastidieux, fut, malencontreusement, ruiné par d'intempestives agressions ennemies. Être un ancien familier des Mangemorts n'attire pas que les foudres divines. Armés de déchets avariés et variés, rien de blessant heureusement !, une escouade hostile, brillamment infiltrée, me prit à partie en m'insultant copieusement. Merlin soit loué, aucun sortilège interdit ne me fut lancé ! En tout cas, n'en déplaise aux ardents défenseurs de Potter, loin de moi l'idée de polémiquer sur lui ou ses magnifiques talents !, il fallut à ce dernier une longue réflexion avant d'intercéder en ma faveur. Enfin, intercéder est un bien grand mot. Monsieur s'est contenté de plonger odieusement sur moi et me plaquer violemment au sol, face contre terre. Pour me protéger des munitions alimentaires peu ragoutantes, soi-disant.

Authentique connerie ! Potter m'a, consciemment et exagérément, enfoncé dans les répugnantes immondices entassées. Sans remord, il m'a trainé, littéralement, dans la boue. Résultat : mon impeccable physique était dénaturé, souillé d'excréments que je ne préfère pas détailler, au point de ternir irrémédiablement mon image. Je le revendiquerai perpétuellement : Harry Potter a, délibérément, discrédité et ruiné mes chances de redorer le blason des Malfoy. Pour quelle raison agirait-il aussi férocement et sournoisement ? Pour soulager une mesquine vengeance, issue de notre passé commun, ou que sais-je ! A mon humble avis, le héros, sacralisé et sanctifié, pourrait même être le comploteur de cette sordide mascarade. Sur quel fondement j'étaye ma théorie ? Etrangement, aux alentours du cortège, j'ai noté de suspicieuses et roublardes touffes rouquines, familières, arpentant fébrilement les pavés. Alors, toujours aussi valeureux et serviable le Potter ? Comment ça, je suis injuste ?

Certes, je n'ai nulle preuve en ma possession, et oui il m'a sauvé. Mais dans quelles conditions ! Et puis, je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort non plus ! Attendez la fin de mon exposé pour juger en l'état de son perfide dessein en mon encontre. L'émotion apaisée, et soulagé autant que possible des détritus et autres salissures, je m'apprêtais à contenter mon public de bonne grâce, avec humilité, quand Potter a décidé d'intervenir à nouveau brutalement, comme le rustre qu'il est. Voir son splendide rival de toujours lui ravir la célébrité, et l'attention des médias, sous le nez a du méchamment l'indisposer. Frustré, le petit lion s'est matérialisé derrière moi et m'a tiré sans aucun respect ni souci des convenances. Pas tiré dans ce sens, bande de pervers ! D'ailleurs, je préfère être précis : en bon sang-pur, je ne peux être que le dominant. Contrairement à Blaise et Théodore, je n'ai pas la perversion d'aimer être soumis. Dans le couple, si quelqu'un doit mener à la baguette c'est forcément moi. Il ne peut en être autrement. Le contraire serait une monstrueuse aberration !

Donc, reprenons : après l'interlude musclé, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, ok crispé !, j'allais étancher la soif incessante de mes groupies admiratives, en totale pamoison devant mon sculptural charisme qui heureusement n'avait absolument rien perdu de sa superbe durant ma détention préventive, quand monsieur a décrété la fin impromptue de ma séance. Coupant net à la fluidité de mes interviews, tant il m'étranglait le gosier, Potter m'a agrippé, abruptement, l'arrière du col de mon cher costard. Puis, sans la moindre excuse ni once de délicatesse, ce bourru sang-mêlé m'a remorqué, grotesquement, comme il l'aurait fait d'un vulgaire sac !, jusqu'à sa moto d'un autre âge. J'ai bien tenté de rester digne et altier, à savoir ne pas jurer hargneusement ni gesticuler intempestivement en tous sens après ce second affront, mais lorsqu'un nabot de gnome vous embarque sans ménagement à sa suite c'est mission impossible. Cet irascible crétin, malgré sa petite taille microscopique, a une sacrée force de centaure !

\- « **Monte !** » m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse, dénuée de toute sympathie, couplée à un regard cinglant, peu amène, désignant autoritairement le côté du side-car qu'il me réservait.

Croyez-le, personne n'est venu à ma rescousse ! Pourtant, c'était clairement de la maltraitance de me postillonner et vociférer ainsi dessus. Il était, indubitablement, une réelle et périlleuse menace pour ma vénérable personne. A l'évidence, Potter n'était pas plus ravi que moi de notre future et longue cohabitation. L'épineuse mission, qui lui avait été dévolue sans possibilité de s'y soustraire, semblait un fardeau innommable à ses yeux. Le retournement de situation a du joliment lui échapper et l'excéder. Comment prévoir qu'un juge aurait pu être aussi magnanime envers moi ? Le héros jouait de malchance, et je n'allais sûrement pas lui facilité la tâche. Je prendrais un malin plaisir à corser sa première tâche en tant que futur Auror. Non pas pour l'embêter, vous avez une piètre opinion de moi !, mais pour l'aider à progresser et exceller jusqu'à devenir le meilleur d'entre eux. Vous me croyez sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Ah quelle belle récompense que lui octroyait là le monde !

\- « **J'entends qu'un sauvage, goujat de surcroit, n'a pas une once de raffinement, or la plus élémentaire des courtoisies serait appréciable. … Surtout en public.** » le narguais-je, ironiquement, faisant fi de son visage courroucé tout en m'époussetant distraitement puisqu'il avait daigné me lâcher pour crisper ses poings rugueux.

« **Devrais-je te l'enseigner durant notre peine commune ?** »lebravais-je d'un brin de fiel velouté, moqueusement charmeur. Mon dédain naturel m'obligea à le toiser fièrement de toute ma hauteur. Avoir une tête de plus que Potter est réellement jouissif.

\- « **Monte ! Immédiatement.** » réitéra-t-il d'une intonation plus sourde et impétueuse, qui me fit littéralement hérisser les poils sur tout le corps, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette, adroitement sortie, sur moi en une menace des plus explicites.

Après pareille attitude belliqueuse, soutenez-moi encore, les yeux dans les yeux, que Potter est une personne avenante, compréhensive et tout le bordel ! Enfin, soit ! Etant un stratège réfléchi désormais, non pas que je sois peureux ni lâche !, j'ai pris sur moi et me suis exécuté, promptement. Sans chercher, nullement, à envenimer davantage la situation. Effacez-moi ces petits sourires torves de vos visages ! Je ne vous permets absolument pas de remettre en cause ma bravoure et ma maturité exemplaires. Vous concevez mal ma spectaculaire évolution ? Sachez, lecteurs de peu de foi, qu'il aurait été fort dommageable de nous donner en spectacle une fois de plus et nous ridiculiser devant la foule amassée. Cela n'aurait été bon ni pour moi ni pour lui, autant que je me soucie de lui ! Cependant, n'en concluez pas trop vite que je me suis docilement laissé mener à la baguette et soumettre. Le temps venu, je saurais rendre coup pour coup, dans un cadre plus intimiste.

\- « **Bien mieux !** » me félicita-t-il d'un ton faussement enjôleur, arborant un infime rictus sardonique au coin des lèvres quand j'obéis à contrecœur, non sans rouspéter discrètement et le gratifier d'une moue sacrément boudeuse !, en m'installant souplement dans l'étriqué et incommodant habitacle.

« **A présent, je suis maitre de ton destin, Malfoy. Aussi, j'attends de toi une franche et absolue obéissance.** » me souffla-t-il vicieusement à l'oreille, profitant de notre soudaine proximité pour m'enfoncer, sans nulle grâce, un vieux casque d'aviateur sur la tête, parfait tueur de mise en pli soit dit en passant et jurant affreusement avec ma prestigieuse tenue !

« **Et si, à tout hasard, l'envie te prenait de résister ou transgresser mes règles, souviens-toi : ma maison initiale était Serpentard.** » conclut-il, relevant subtilement mon menton du bout de sa baguette, tout en m'offrant un large sourire des plus sincères et mielleux, accompagné d'un clin d'œil diaboliquement taquin.

Immédiatement, un tel geste me fit douter de sa piètre et chancelante santé mentale. Soit Potter était foutrement instable, à l'image de ma démente tante Bellatrix Lestrange, soit astucieusement futé, sans pour autant égaler le Maestro Severus Snape, pour demeurer le héros vénéré par tous. La partie promettait d'être tendue avec un partenaire de cette trempe et ce calibre, autant que captivante j'en conviens. Au passage, soulignons que Potter est, immanquablement, l'instigateur des hostilités. Ne venez pas me sermonner solennellement ou m'accuser à tort par la suite. Moi, en pauvre victime tyrannisée, je ne ferais que répondre pour me défendre. N'allez pas croire que je tirerai une quelconque satisfaction à riposter. Pour votre gouverne, un héritier de la lignée des Sang-pur a des distractions hautement plus élitistes et intellectuelles.

Pour couronner cette dénigrante et affligeante situation dans laquelle me plongeait allègrement Potter, ma svelte et athlétique taille de mannequin n'étant pas adéquat au peu de place restant dans le compartiment, a priori aux ridicules proportions du minus m'accompagnant et de surcroit surchargé de bibelots inutiles, je fus contraint de garder étroitement mes genoux contre le menton. Dans une disgracieuse posture totalement et outrageusement infantilisante, rappelant un mioche fermement rudoyé par ses parents ou une quelconque autorité. Touchez-vous enfin du doigt le degré de machiavélisme de Potter ? Personnellement, et à juste titre, toute riposte devient, forcément, logique et légitime. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en priver quand je suis l'offensé ? Le Saint sauveur devrait-il se délecter de m'humilier sans craindre mon terrible courroux ? Cela ne peut-être. Apparemment, l'un comme l'autre nous désirions mener la vie dure à notre compagnon de galère et je n'allais sûrement pas céder mon tour !

\- « **Malfoy, souriez !** » m'apostropha, cavalièrement, un photographe ingrat, immortalisant sans remord ma déconfiture et mon sublime faciès horriblement tétanisé lorsque Potter se décida à appuyer, délibérément, subitement et fortement, sur l'accélérateur pour nous élever dans les airs, en direction de sa satanée tanière. Oui, assurément, il prendrait autant son pied à me discréditer que moi à le rabrouer. Et pour l'heure, il avait, regrettablement, une belle avance.

Ainsi, ma pénible et cruelle descente aux Enfers débutait-elle dans l'indifférence générale. Tout à chacun, intimement et profondément, persuadé que ma vie résidait entre d'angéliques mains salvatrices et protectrices. Les procès d'intention à mon égard seront irrémédiablement et éternellement légion, je m'en suis fait une raison !, mais au vénérable et secourable Harry Potter sûrement pas ! D'ailleurs, vous, êtres rationnels doués d'une infinie sagesse et d'une vive intelligence, à quel parti pris seriez-vous le plus sensible ? Le mien ?

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Les fics à chapitres n'étant pas mon truc, merci d'être indulgentes avec mes développements trop courts/longs ou la fin mal ficelée/coupée. Pour ma défense, j'essaye de relater de manière interactive, spontanée (d'où une liaison parfois abrupte d'un paragraphe à l'autre) … et un soupçon piquante à l'image d'un petit aspic (suis-je digne de Draco ?)._

 _Pour autant, ce chapitre, nous emmenant doucement vers le calvaire draconien (contrairement à Draco que j'adore tourmenter, j'ai voulu vous ménager), vous a-t-il suffisamment donné envie de poursuivre cette farce ?_

.

 **Guest-land** **:** _Aujourd'hui, ce petit coin est spécialement dédié à Artémis Snape, Justine et Une Fille. Merci infiniment pour votre enthousiasme et vos éloges ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et réussir à vous faire sourire (rire serait présomptueux) avec les petits malheurs de Draco._

 _Au fait, vous avez noté comme Draco n'est jamaaaaaais dans l'excès et la surenchère ? Il est réellement un homme mesuré, qui ne cherche pas du touuut les ennuis. Le pauvre, y a vraiment de quoi s'apitoyer sur son sort au vu des drames qui l'accablent. Quoi ? Moi, fouteuse de gueule ? pff … Que celles qui ne pensent pas ainsi, me jettent la première croquette ! ;D_

 _Pour Barry Trotter, je ne connais pas. Mais, je ne serais pas contre une initiation. Etrangement, d'après ta brève description Artémis, je suis persuadée de pouvoir en tirer des leçons pour exceller dans l'art de l'ironie. ;D_

 _A toutou bientôt !_


End file.
